


'00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE – REVEALS

by 00ficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00ficfest/pseuds/00ficfest
Summary: The wait is over... '00 Fic Fest reveals are here!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	'00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE – REVEALS

After the writing away several months, we have arrived at the finish line of **'00 Fic Fest: Round One!** Many thanks to everyone who contributed in making this a successful round—whether you are a writer, artist, beta, prompter, or a reader. This fest would not have been possible without all your participation, love, & support! 

This round has ended with a total of **109** wonderful fics written by **105** talented writers. A shoutout to [Yanggang_the_Seasonie (Dino_nugu_aegi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_nugu_aegi/pseuds/Yanggang_the_Seasonie), [Tinywriterfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy), [jungwoothingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoothingz) for creating more than one fic for this fest!

**A NOTE FROM ADMIN TEA**

As you may know, I am the admin of this fic fest—Admin Tea! I've been running this account since early March & have promo'd quite a bit before the official launch, so 00FF has been with me for almost a year. (That's crazy; time really _does_ fly by). Truthfully, I had many doubts & didn't expect much interest in the beginning. I thought of laying the idea to rest until I woke up to [Weishen Fest](https://twitter.com/weishenfest) sharing my tweet, which aided immensely in drawing attention. Thank you so much to the Weishen Fest mods! Also, a huge thank you to the [Enrara](https://twitter.com/weishenfest) mods for all the advice whenever I barged into their DM's! The numbers resulting from this fest—the amount of participants, the amount of works, etc.—is more than I ever dreamt of.

Being the sole admin definitely posed as a challenge at times, especially with balancing real life obligations & towards the end of the fest, but seeing all the excitement about 00FF & interactions between participants/non-participants made everything worth it! I thoroughly enjoyed lurking on the Discord or searching "00FF" on Twitter & seeing all your messages about this fest. I also want to thank everyone for having been patient & understanding with me. I know I've fallen short here & there, but your support means so much.

'00 Fic Fest is very near and dear to me. I created this fest in hopes of overcoming my writer's block & for others who struggle with their own case of it, as well as with the intent to foster a supportive writing community. I am very proud to say that I have fulfilled these goals all because of our amazing 00FF participants! Even if I didn't manage to finish a fic for the fest, I was & still am inspired by the dedication & drive of everyone involved, leading me to finally make progress on my projects. Not only that, this fest has done so much for me beyond writing. I met incredible individuals from around the globe, who despite distances & timezones, formed close friendships with one another. This warmed my heart & was so adorable to see. In addition to that, I taught myself some technical skills like how to use spreadsheets! I also temporarily fixed my sleep schedule to adapt to KST, but also ruined it at the same time. Nevertheless, 00FF is one of the best things I had the pleasure of hosting & being a part of. This fest has positively impacted me when I was at a low point in life, & I appreciate everyone for coming along for the ride.

Unfortunately, I have no future plans for '00 Fic Fest as of now. The fest occupied a good portion of my time & absorbed a lot of my energy, so I'm unsure if I can manage to run 00FF with some big changes in my life next year. However, I do hope to come back eventually—maybe with another round or a new event!

And lastly, I will no longer be active on the fest accounts (Twitter & Discord) after I launch the interviews. I'll pop in periodically to support other fests, so you'll still hear from me! The best way to contact me is by good old-fashioned email. The prompt archive is not up to date, but I will slowly but surely work on that. Also, if you wish to continue/claim a prompt or have your prompt removed, please contact me via email. Interviews will be posted sometime in early January!

It was a pleasure to work with you all as your admin. Please continue to love on NCT's writers, artists, & fests!

Until next time! ♡ 

****Now, presenting our '00 Fic Fest Round One authors:** **

********

****

**DAY ONE**

[complimentaries from the aurora hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639463) by xuxikr | renjun/jeno

[I Like You But Maybe I Like Him Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602074) by injunoir | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[You’ve cat to be kitten me right meow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585316) by Yanggang_the_Seasonie (Dino_nugu_aegi) | ot5

[paradise whenever i’m with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560884) by suhnshine (foreverjohnny) | jeno/donghyuck

[what love looks like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641620) by p3arlaqua | jeno/jaemin

[Blind in the Fray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623788) by themunchking | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[token karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639523) by supremekermit | donghyuck/jaemin

[Three Witches and a Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585193) by Tinywriterfairy | renjun/jeno/donghyuck/jaemin

**DAY TWO**

[Dixie Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539365) by chennieforyourthoughts | renjun/jeno/donghyuck

[On the Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600388) by TheFunk | jaemin/yangyang

[Marshmallow Snowmen (and other fluffy things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620974) by MessintoMessages | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[expect nothing but a star (named after us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537121) by Gyul (byungari) | donghyuck/jaemin

[Eternity With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642517) by yisowu | jeno/jaemin

[Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679921) by fullsunlover | jeno/donghyuck

[who says the sun will ever find the moon?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623746) by moonlightrenjun | renjun/jeno

[a groovy kind of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628096) by cloudfactories | jeno/jaemin

**DAY THREE**

[Beyond Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613951) by sanhascroissant | jeno/jaemin

[across the stars (i'll find you anywhere)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637606) by princepixel | renjun/jeno/donghyuck/jaemin

[when life gives you demons, make demonade!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614950) by johnshuaa | donghyuck/jaemin

[tomorrow, we’ll be better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547393) by mintswiss21 | jeno/jaemin

[Batman Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649045) by jungwoothingz | jeno/donghyuck

[I followed you around everywhere, I might as well stick to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649753) by amaryllaus | renjun/jaemin

[The End Is Unknown (But I Think I’m Ready)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538402) by eosandselene | jeno/donghyuck

[fake right (break left)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564799) by nsofties | donghyuck/jaemin

[EXCLUSIVE: local pizza boy turned murderer!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683638) by timelessidyll | jeno/jaemin  


**DAY FOUR**

[everything will be washed away by the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643354) by candybeat | donghyuck/jaemin

[Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644917) by hyuckssi | jeno/donghyuck

[The best things always happen in summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706009) by cherrycitrus_blossom | ot5

[flying and falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644845) by conclusions (introductions) | jeno/jaemin

[Oh, Drac'..!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686170) by renhuis | donghyuck/jaemin

[Each Day Like The First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706204) by nonamebut | jaemin/yangyang

[hated in the nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638551) by rollercoasters | renjun/jeno

[into the sun and behind the gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637762) by johnil | donghyuck/jaemin

[you're looking for a boyfriend (i see that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654328) by averagewithanA | donghyuck/jaemin

[Nana's Five-Step Foolproof Method to Getting a Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701539) by jinnieshyun | donghyuck/yangyang

**DAY FIVE**

[Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696694) by 10velysweetfantasy | ot5

[Make It Count](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687646) by yutaeilbot | jeno/donghyuck

[baby, we will be alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705301) by Xies | jeno/jaemin

[do you remember the fireworks back then?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689806) by eab5c5 | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[moonboy and his rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648163) by c_onstellations | renjun/jaemin

[And They Were Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703009) by dreamchasers | donghyuck/jaemin

[if the world was ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690286) by metronomin | jeno/jaemin

[Solar Analog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671185) by jsnoopy | jeno/donghyuck

[Broposing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695494) by killshot | ot5

**DAY SIX**

[rich kid, asshole (paint me as a villain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773824) by gly13 | renjun/jaemin

[once upon a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718480) by moominsmp3 | renjun/jeno/donghyuck

[Sunflower, Don’t Wilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697348) by taeilstummy | donghyuck/jaemin

[We Should Let It Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705316) by Nikaslist | jeno/yangyang

[teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733360) by hachimitsuto | jaemin/yangyang

[You, Expanding My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704215) by SylviaoftheDepths | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[to be more than just a dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685444) by ksfrmi | renjun/jaemin

[can I go where you go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704170) by lefargen | renjun/jeno/jaemin

**DAY SEVEN**

[GO, JENO!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724585) by diurno | jeno/donghyuck

[fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707734) by weishenvi | renjun/yangyang

[BOY EATER (2000)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590278) by 991102 | donghyuck/jaemin

[free kick into my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708721) by smtowndream | jeno/donghyuck

[afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710881) by surreptitiously (dizzylaynicorn) | jeno/jaemin

[carry my bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706147) by atmnleafs | renjun/donghyuck

[Just Jeno and Donghyuck things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705589) by Milival | jeno/donghyuck

**DAY EIGHT**

[pieces that dont quite fit together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780622) by baexil | jeno/donghyuck/jaemin

[we're the best friends (what can i say)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773275) by lxvenxtes | donghyuck/yangyang

[sea foam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770641) by painttheworldinpastels | ot5

[Bludgered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780169) by feministkrystal (glitterishy) | renjun/jeno

[one of these days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777568) by twinklelou | donghyuck/jaemin

[Perceptive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732733) by snapchattingnct | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[Snap shoot (camera lens, uh, pointing at you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750016) by borntovixx | renjun/jeno

[young, wild & free (I know we're better together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784279) by lunariajen | donghyuck/jaemin

[clumsy, young me of yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778408) by haesuns | jeno/donghyuck

[We Just Met But I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778939) by runjinnies | renjun/jeno

**DAY NINE**

[Couldn't Imagine Me Without You Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806191) by softnajmin | ot5

[Oh God, He Got Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801877) by Ohmyrenjun | renjun/donghyuck

[Swim until you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796732) by volfai | jeno/jaemin

[maybe the night.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793576) by wineandsoju | renjun/jaemin

[ALONE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753133) by thunderthunder | donghyuck/yangyang

[Lights, Love, Bullshit!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785668) by jaeminim | donghyuck/jaemin

[sticky fingers (you've stolen my heart!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790843) by crumblyoaf | jaemin/yangyang

[Wish That You Knew All That I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792076) by sweetmins | renjun/jaemin

**DAY TEN**

[as the sky folds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845434) by neoluv | renjun/jaemin

[work of art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782830) by 180cm | jeno/yangyang

[All I Want for Christmas Is a Couple of Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695068) by Tinywriterfairy | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[giselle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819151) by sideffects | renjun/jeno

[rise to heaven (brush away the comets)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834169) by joydecoy | jaemin/yangyang

[bullet bullet bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818227) by nappeuns | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[All It Takes Is One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672901) by jungwoothingz | renjun/yangyang

[Climbing Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767860) by firestruck | jeno/donghyuck

[Prankly, I adore you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585217) by Yanggang_the_Seasonie (Dino_nugu_aegi) | donghyuck/yangyang

**DAY ELEVEN**

[sunseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715276) by englishsummerrain | renjun/donghyuck

[A Huckleberry's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886249) by jenhyung | renjun/jeno

[Misunderstood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835774) by BROKENBOY | donghyuck/jaemin

[but who grants the wishes for a star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847306) by peachlele | jeno/jaemin

[water over wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764059) by lateralplosion | renjun/yangyang

[where the sun never sets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883780) by regret_not | renjun/donghyuck

[how to do everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845602) by lexiconartist | renjun/jeno/donghyuck

[mágoa (forgive me?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861676) by hyuckcurse | renjun/jaemin

[Child of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860359) by quixoticyongie | renjun/donghyuck

[In Love With Me(ow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819394) by lolzornacho | jeno/jaemin

[white something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820288) by dayseyes | renjun/donghyuck

**DAY TWELVE**

[bubbles!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796414) by karone (nekrateholic) | ot5

[Ready As I'll Ever Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775270) by qindery | jeno/jaemin

[I want to hate you but I can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902605) by bunnieyeol | renjun/donghyuck

[write on me (color outside the lines)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913507) by xoxuxi | | renjun/jeno/jaemin

[Fragile Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933520) by LilacTree_928 | donghyuck/jaemin

[wind, sky, and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918331) by bunnyctzen | renjun/jeno/donghyuck/jaemin

[Practice Room Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884836) by jisungpwark | renjun/donghyuck

[We Don't Sell Love Potions Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819043) by Tinywriterfairy | donghyuck/jaemin/yangyang

[You Heal My Charred Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585145) by Yanggang_the_Seasonie (Dino_nugu_aegi) | donghyuck/yangyang

[euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916777) by jaesungs | jeno/donghyuck/jaemin

[pick a god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916183) by shakeit_dontbreakit | renjun/jeno

**[Here](https://twitter.com/00ficfest/status/1211676879142277120?s=20) is the prompt reveals for our artists!**

And that's a wrap! Be sure to check out all the works listed above & leave kudos/hearts & comments/replies if you haven't already—these are very meaningful & encouraging to content creators. Also, don't hesitate to reach out to your favorite writers &/or artists.

A final thank you to everybody who's contributed to this fest. I hope to see you again!

Love,

admin tea ❛ᴗ❛


End file.
